The Right Thing
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: As Jack, Kate, Alex, and Karl trek through the jungle, Jack knows that he has done the right thing. But what will happen when Sawyer sees them? Sequel to The Hardest Thing. COMPLETE!
1. Going Home

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews in my last story. I really appreciate it. That makes me feel wonderful, knowing that people love to read my stories. Thank you again. Now I present you with the first chapter of ****The Right Thing****. Oh, and one last thing. I do not own LOST or any of its characters.**

* * *

I laid on my back, staring up at the stars. Next to me Kate slept soundly. Close to Kate and I were Karl and Alex, who were also sleeping.

_Dammit, Jack. You're all safe. Just go to bed,_ I thought to myself.

_But what if Ben comes? He could take Kate away from me. Then what would I do? _I asked myself.

You would go back for her. But Jesus, Jack. Do you honestly think that Ben or someone will come? I countered.

Yes. I know Ben'll come. I have the one person he loves. I have his surrogate daughter.

_Dammit, Jack. HE WILL NOT COME! Now just go to sleep,_ I screamed in my head. Then I sighed and slowly let myself fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and glanced around. To my left Alex and Karl were still sleeping. When I glanced over to my right, my breathing stopped. Kate was gone.

I stood up and ran into the jungle.

"Kate?" I called. "Kate!"

I continued to run, my heart beating fast.

"Kate! Kate! Katie? Kate, where are you?"

Soon I ran to a waterfall deep in the jungle. I glanced around and saw Kate's t-shirt and jeans sitting by a rock close to the water's edge. "Kate?" I called, looking around.

I looked at the water and saw Kate's head bobbing up and down on the surface. I sighed as she swam towards the water's edge.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey."

She stopped at the edge and climbed out. Kate began to put on her jeans. "Are you okay? You're pale," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

As Kate put on her t-shirt she looked at me with a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" she asked. Kate put her hand on my cheek. "You're still awfully pale."

I grabbed her hand and then looked down at the ground. I felt my face getting hotter and I murmured, "I was worried about you. I didn't know where you were."

Kate cupped my cheek and lifted my head. "You're so sweet," she said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled. "Katie, don't you dare leave my sight ever again," I joked.

She laughed. "Okay," she said. Then she kissed my lips and I kissed her back. When we pulled away I led her back to our camp.

* * *

When we got there both Alex and Karl were up. "Morning," Alex said, looking at me.

"Morning," I replied.

Karl nodded and I nodded back. I began to pack up my things.

"Ready?" I asked, once I was done.

Karl, Alex, and Kate nodded. Then I led the way back to the beach.


	2. The Beach

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reviewing. That makes me feel great. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

I walked onto the beach as Kate, Karl, and Alex trailed behind me. There was silence except for the crashing of waves on the shore. We walked down the beach and towards the ocean. In the distance I could see Desmond trying to spear a fish.

"Hey! Dez!" I called, waving to him.

Desmond looked back at us and began laughing. "Oy! Brother!" he called, deserting his fishing and running onto the beach towards us. Once he got near us he ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back, grinning widely. Then he pulled away and hugged Kate.

I saw her hug Dez back, looking at me nervously. I shrugged. I didn't mind her hugging him.

When they pulled away, Desmond looked at Karl and Alex.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Alex," she said, holding out her hand. Desmond shook it.

"Karl," Karl added, also shaking his hand.

Once he let go of Karl's hand, Desmond looked at me. "Are they one of them? Those bastards you guys call Others?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No. No, they lived with them. But Alex was kidnapped when she was a baby and Karl was captured too," I reassured him.

"But, are you positive they aren't spies?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm positive."

Desmond nodded. "I trust you, so I trust them."

"Is anyone up?" Kate asked.

Dez shook his head. "Nah. People were up all night, worrying."

"Why were they worried?" I asked.

"They were worried about you, brother. And," he said glancing at Kate. "They were worried about her." He nodded at Kate, and then looked at me.

"Sawyer took you spot, brother."

"What about Sayid? Why didn't he step up and be leader? Or Locke?"

Kate grabbed my arm. "Jack, I told you. Locke came with me to get you. And then he left."

I groaned. "Then how come Sayid didn't take my spot?"

"Well, he's been busy," Desmond said slowly.

"With what?" I snapped. "We're stuck on a damn island in the middle of the Pacific. How the hell can he be busy?"

Dez sighed. I glanced at him while Kate looked at him with a curious look on her face.

Soon I became impatient. "What the hell has he been busy with?" I snapped.

Desmond sighed again. "We found a woman. She parachuted onto the island a few hours after Kate and Locke left. Charlie, Jin, Hurley, and I found her. We put her in your tent, mate. She was unconscious at the time. When she came around to it, Sayid went in to ask her some questions." He paused to let us think it over, let us register what he said. After a moment I nodded, telling him he could continue.

"Well, that's when Sawyer decided to step up. Charlie, Jin, Hurley, and I said that Sayid should be leader but he didn't listen. So we just waited by the tent, hoping that the girl was here to rescue us."

"So I guess Sawyer won't be too happy to see me."

Desmond laughed. "Nah. Probably not. Anyway, a little while later Sayid came out."

"What did he say?" Kate asked.

"The girl's name is Naomi. She told him that her boat is eighty miles off shore."

"Eighty miles?" I repeated.

He nodded. "Yeah. Eighty miles."

"What else did this Naomi girl say?" Kate asked.

"Well, she has a satellite telephone. She gave it to Sayid and he's been trying to contact the boat."

"Has he been able to get a hold of them?" I interrupted.

Desmond shook his head. "No. That French lady, Danielle I think…well, Sayid said her distress code is blocking our signal. And then he said something about The Looking Glass. You know anything about it?"

I shook my head, but Alex gasped. Dez looked at her.

"You know anything about it, Alex?" he asked.

Alex nodded excitedly. "Yes. It's a hatch. A hatch station under water. I don't know that much about it but I remember my da-I mean, Ben-talking about it with Juliet, Tom, Danny, and Ethan! I remember him saying that Gretta called him and gave him an update on it. He gave her some instructions and then when I asked him about it later he said that the station blocked people from locating the island!"

I nodded to myself, putting the pieces together. "That's why your mom hasn't been rescued. Her signal can't be heard!" I exclaimed, looking at Alex.

"The French gal is her mom?" Dez asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. When was the last time she was here?" I asked, looking at Desmond. He looked at me.

"Two days ago."

I heard Alex sigh. I glanced around and realized the sun was high in the sky. I then became aware of the survivors chatting in the distance. Desmond looked past me and at the survivors.

"Where are you gonna sleep brother? I don't think Sayid will move Naomi out of your tent."

"He'll sleep with me," I heard Kate say quickly. "I mean, he can sleep in my tent," she corrected, blushing.

Desmond looked at her. He shook his head and then looked at all the tents.

I could hear voices getting louder. I suspected they were heading towards us.

After a moment Desmond said, "Looks like they're happy to see you, Jack."

I turned and saw Hurley, Charlie, Claire, Sun, and Jin all running towards me. Hurley was the first to hug me and I hugged him back. Then I hugged everyone else. Once I hugged everyone I glanced at the tents and saw Sawyer in front of his tent, glaring at me loathingly. I waved to him and then looked back at everyone surrounding me.

"Jack, what happened?" Claire asked, Aaron in tow.

"You okay, mate?" Charlie asked.

"Jack, what did they do?" Sun questioned.

"Dude, you okay?" Hurley asked.

I nodded, glancing at Kate out of the corner of my eye. She saw Sawyer and I noticed she looked terrified.

I started to wave everyone off. "I have to go get Alex and Karl their tarps to make their tent…and I need to get some sleep. I'll come around later. Okay?"

I led Alex, Kate, and Karl away from the crowd and over to the extra tarps. Once I gave Alex and Karl their supplies, I grabbed Kate's arm.

"C'mon Kate," I said, leading her to her tent.

She followed me.

Every few seconds I glanced back at Kate and noticed that she was getting paler every minute. When we walked past Sawyer, who was still standing outside of his tent, Kate gripped my arm even tighter. I glanced back at her and saw her face was as white as a ghost and that a look of pure terror covered her face.

"Morning Doc," Sawyer said as we passed.

"Hey Sawyer," I replied.

"Good morning, Freckles," he added, leaning over to kiss Kate's cheek.

She pulled back quickly and held onto my arm even tighter.

"Sorry, Sawyer. She doesn't feel good. Must've eaten a bad mango. Or a bad banana," I apologized, glaring at him slightly.

Sawyer leaned against his tent. "It's okay. See ya Freckles," he said slowly.

I quickly led her back to her tent.

* * *

Once we walked into her tent Kate collapsed on her makeshift bed and began to cry.

"Katie, don't cry," I soothed, sitting on her bed. I began to rub her back. She kept on crying.

"Oh, Jack…he tried to kiss me. Oh, Jack, he's gonna realize soon that I…that I don't…don't love him. He's gonna realize it soon enough. Oh God, Jack. What am I going to do?" Kate asked, sobbing.

I rubbed her back still. "Shh, Kate. It's okay. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you. I swear. I'll stay by your side every moment of the day. I promise."

She looked at me and then hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Jack. Thank you."

I hugged her back and murmured, "You're welcome." Then I kissed her hair.

Kate rested her head on my shoulder and I became lost in thought.

_Everyone's going to want to hear what we are going to do. And they'll want to know about Karl and Alex. I need to look at Naomi too. And then everyone will want to know what we're gonna do with her. Then I need to figure out if her story is legit. And I need to talk to Sawyer. I have to find Danielle too. Have her live with us so Danielle and Alex can be rescued with us if we ever get rescued. Then I need to help Kate. She'll probably have panic attacks every time she sees Sawyer. Damn. I have a lot to do, _I thought, sighing.

Slowly I fell asleep with Kate in my arms.


	3. The Speech

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I know I haven't updated in a few days but here is a nice juicy long chapter for you!**

* * *

I woke up awhile later. I looked down and saw Kate looking up at me, smiling.

"Hey sleepyhead," she joked.

I smiled and then kissed her forehead. "Hey," I replied. "How long have you been up?" I added.

"Not long."

I sighed. "Everyone's going to want to know what happened."

Kate picked up on my hint. "So you're gonna have to give another speech, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Kate frowned. "I wish you didn't have to tell them what happened."

I kissed her hair. "I know. I hate giving these speeches. But they have to know what we are going to do."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always right?" I joked, smiling.

Kate laughed and nodded. "Yeah," she replied.

I got up and waited for Kate. She stood up and took my hand. I kissed it gently and then said, "Would you like to help me with my speech?"

Kate looked at me unsure. "I don't know, Jack," she said.

"Please?" I asked. "I know I'm gonna need help explaining why Karl and Alex are with us." I looked at her and she was silent.

After a moment I nodded.

"Fine. But if Sawyer…"

"Kate, I won't let that asshole get near you. I promise."

She smiled and kissed my lips. I kissed her back.

When we pulled away we left her tent and down the beach.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered around Kate and I, I started to speak.

"I know I haven't been here in a week, and I know many things have happened since I was captured. Yes, Kate, Sawyer, and I were captured by then. The Others. While we were there, they kept me in a room with chains."

"And they kept me and Sawyer in cages," Kate spoke up.

I looked at her and nodded. Then I looked back at the group. "While we were with them I had to do surgery on Ben. Otherwise known as Henry. While I was doing surgery on him I let Kate and Sawyer escape. They came back here. I had told them not to come back for me, but one of them did not listen."

I glanced at Kate and she smiled weakly.

"Kate and Locke returned for me. But they caught Kate and held her in a basement. Meanwhile, Locke planned to leave with them. Alex, Danielle's daughter, took me to talk to Kate. I had told her that I would get us back here no matter what. Alex said she would help us. And she said that she wanted to come with us. I let her come with us because she never knew her mom. They, the Others, kidnapped her when she was a baby."

"Then why is that Karl kid here?" Sawyer snapped.

I glanced over at Kate and saw that she froze. I spoke.

"Karl is here because he was captured by them some time ago. And Alex wanted him to come with us. But that's in the past. We need to talk about what we're gonna do."

"So what are we gonna do Dr. Giggles? Are we gonna let them come for us and just give in?"

I glared at him. "No. Do you remember when we got dynamite to blow the hatch?"

Sayid nodded and spoke. "Yes. What do you want us to do though?"

I sighed. "We're gonna get the dynamite and set it up by all the women's tents."

At that, people exploded.

"What?"

"Do you want to kill all of them?"

"Why the hell do you want to do that?'

"Do you want to kill us all so they'll have nobody to take?"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HLL UP AND LISTEN?"

* * *

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the person who yelled. Kate stood there breathing heavily, but I saw that she was only looking at Sawyer. She was glaring at Sawyer and I noticed that red-hot anger gleamed in her usually calm hazel eyes.

"When I was with them, they talked about kidnapping all the pregnant women to perform tests on them. One of the people is a fertility doctor. She told me that none of the women survived through their pregnancy."

I paused as thoughts of Juliet stabbed me in the chest. Then, once the pain left, I continued.

"They all died in their second trimester. Every single one of them. That is, until we crashed here." I nodded at Claire and Aaron and then continued.

"They kidnapped Claire because they wanted to perform tests on her. They wanted to see if she'd be able to give birth on the island since she conceived off the island. Dr. Burke told me that when they took Claire they gave here medicine to stay healthy. But, as all of you know, Claire escaped. Dr. Burke wants to take all the women to see if they are pregnant. If they are, she told me that she planned to take them. Once she takes them she explained to me that she would perform certain tests to see if they conceived on the island," I explained. I felt Kate tense up next to me.

"But we won't let that happen. We're gonna get the dynamite, set it up by all the women's tents, and then wait. Most of you will trek into the jungle and hide. Some of us," I glanced at Kate, "will stay here and shoot at the dynamite when they come."

I glanced around at the survivors and some of them gasped.

"We're gonna blow 'em to hell," I finished.

Some people clapped, but most of the survivors looked at me, shocked.

"What about that Naomi gal? What are we gonna do about her?" Sawyer asked.

"When are they coming?" Sun questioned.

"Where's the dynamite?" Rose asked.

"Dynamite?" Jin said.

"QUIET!" Kate yelled.

* * *

It became silent once more. I flashed a quick smile to Kate, and she returned it. Then I looked back at the group.

"I honestly haven't talked to Naomi yet so I don't know what we are going to do with her. But I will figure that out. As for when they will come, Sun, Juliet told me that some of their strongest men will come for the women in two days. But the only thing you guys need to worry about now is eating and trying to survive. I will worry about everything else."

Everyone began to walk away. Soon only Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, and I remained in our spots.

"So, we're gonna pull the ol' blow 'em all to hell phase then?" Sawyer asked.

I nodded smugly. "Yeah."

"Jack, do you want me to start to collect the dynamite?" Sayid asked.

"Sure," I said.

Sayid had begun to walk away when I called, "If you see Rousseau get her to help you! And tell her that Alex is with me at camp."

Sayid looked back and nodded. Then he left the beach.

* * *

Once he left Sawyer glared at me as rage flashed in his eyes. He clenched his teeth and looked at Kate.

"You feelin' better, Freckles?"

I looked over at Kate and saw that she had become pale. She quickly shook her head. Then Sawyer looked at me.

"What's wrong with her, Doc?"

I shrugged. "She probably got food poisoning from a bad banana or she could just have a nasty stomach flu. Or a virus."

Sawyer sighed. "Well, you're in good hands, Freckles. Just get better." Then he said to me, "Let me know when my girl feels better."

Then Kate actually threw up. She doubled over and began to cough. I automatically put my hand on her back. She coughed some more. I looked at Sawyer as patted her back. "I'll let you know when she gets better," I said reassuringly.

Sawyer nodded and said, "Okay." Then he walked away.

I looked at Kate. "You okay, honey?" I asked once he was out of earshot.

She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Then Kate nodded.

"Yeah. I am. I dunno what happened. One moment I was fine and then the next moment I was vomiting."

I sighed and led her to her tent. When we got there I helped Kate lay on her bed. Then I kissed her forehand.

"You sleep. I'm going to talk to this Naomi girl. I'll be back later. Okay?"

Kate nodded. "Okay."

I kissed her forehead again. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

Then I walked out of her tent and towards my own tent.


	4. Talking to Naomi, Sawyer, and Kate

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews. Some of you have asked if there will be the Alex/Karl ship. This chapter is dedicated to you guys! And this chapter is dedicated to hersheygal, because of what will happen at the end of the chapter. I would also like to note that I am a Catholic although I write things that would make me seem anti-Catholic. If I offend someone, I am sorry. Like I said I am a Catholic although cussing and other things do not bother me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

"Hey! Jack!" Karl yelled, running over to me. I stopped and glanced at him.

"Hey Karl. What's up?" I asked.

He stopped in front of me. "Have you seen Alex?" Karl questioned.

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Well, because she disappeared during your speech. And she hasn't been back since."

"Are you worried about her?"

Karl nodded. "Yeah…I really care about her. You know what she's been talking about lately?"

I shook my head.

"She's been talking about her mom. Her birth mother. She told me that she met her real mother once before. And Alex told me that she wanted to meet her mom again. Ever since she said that, she's been disappearing into the jungle. And I haven't been able to find her. She'll disappear and then I'll find her hours later all happy and giddy. I'm honestly worried about her Jack. I really really care about her. You don't even know how much I care for her. What do you think I should do? If she is looking for her real mother…is she safe out there, Jack?" Karl explained.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. If Alex is with her real mom she will be very safe," I reassured.

He sighed and nodded. "You're right Jack. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then I continued to walk to my tent.

* * *

I walked into my own tent and saw a woman lying on my bed. She was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," I said slowly, walking over to the bed.

Naomi looked at me. "Hey," she said weakly. "Who're you?" she added.

"I'm Jack. The," I struggled at the words. "I'm the resident doctor," I managed to say.

"Are you a real doctor?"

I nodded. "I'm a spinal surgeon." Then I crouched in the sand and looked at her. "I'm gonna need you to answer a few questions for me," I said.

Naomi moved to look at me better and groaned. "Oww…okay. What do you need to know?"

I sighed. "how did you get to this island? Who are you working for? Is your boat really eighty miles away? Do you have a satellite thing like people have told me?"

Naomi sighed in turn. "I was in a helicopter. It crashed in the ocean. Before it crashed I ejected myself and landed her on this island. I work for a search and rescue company. Our company was hired by a girl named Penelope Widmore. She was rich, I suppose. Our company's not that cheap to hire. Yeah, my boat is eighty miles away. We've been looking for Desmond for awhile now. But all we've been doing is going in circles. That was until my helicopter crashed. Then this island just…was here. I have a satellite phone to communicate with my boat. But I can't get in contact with my boat from this island. Something's blocking the signal."

I groaned. "There is a radio tower somewhere on this island. And there is something that is blocking the signal. It's called The Looking Glass. I don't know that much about it yet. But I will find out. I have to do other things but I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

I left Naomi and headed back to Kate's tent.

* * *

When I entered the tent, Sawyer was in there sitting on the bed. He was stroking Kate's hair, and I noticed he looked worried. I cleared my throat and he turned.

"Hey, Doc," he said.

"Sawyer, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm…I was looking for you. I'm…worried…" he mumbled the rest but I couldn't understand him.

_Well, _I thought, _I don't have to look for him. I can just talk to him now._

"Sawyer, I want to talk to you about Kate."

He looked at me. "Okay," he said.

I sighed and glanced at Kate before I looked at Sawyer again.

"Sawyer, she's scared of you."

"What? No, Doc. She's not scared of me. She loves me."

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Sawyer…just back off, okay? She's sick because of you. She's scared of you."

"Why the hell is she afraid of me?"

"She's afraid of what you'll do."

"Why? I won't do anything to her. I love her."

"Sawyer, she doesn't love you."

He stared at me shocked and confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She loves me," I said slowly.

Sawyer looked down at the sleeping Kate, and then glared up at me.

"You son of a bitch."

I looked at him. "How am I a son of a bitch?"

Sawyer looked at me at a loss of words. Then he stood up and left the tent.

I sat down on the bed and stroked Kate's hair. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mhm…hey." Kate turned and looked at me.

"Hey. I talked to Sawyer."

She sat up and looked at me surprised.

* * *

"Really? Oh God, Jack. Did he hurt you? What happened? Oh God, I wish you hadn't talked to him. What did he say? What did you say? When did you talk to him? Jesus Christ, Jack…" she rambled. As she talked her hands ran through her hair.

"Kate, it's okay. He was just in here. He came before I got back from talking to Naomi," I said, leaving out the fact that he stroked her hair.

_She doesn't need to throw up again,_ I thought smugly.

"I told him that you were scared of him. And I told him that you love me," I explained.

Kate's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth. "Oh God, Jack. He's gonna be after you…he really loves me. Jesus, Jack. Why the hell did you have to say that?"

I hugged Kate and sighed. "It's okay, Kate. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. We'll be fine. And besides, we might get rescued soon anyway."

Kate glanced up at me. "So Naomi is on a rescue mission?" she asked.

"She was hired to find Desmond. She has a satellite phone to communicate with her ship. But that one station-The Looking Glass- I think it's blocking all communication to us. I haven't thought of a plan for The Looking Glass yet. But I know we will have to do one thing."

"What will we have to do?"

"Go to the radio tower that Rousseau recorded her distress at."

Kate sighed and hugged me tighter.

"Oh God, Jack. Everything seems so dangerous."

"I know, Kate. I know. But everything will be alright in the end."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Kate put her hand on my face and kissed my lips.

I kissed her back and squeezed her waist.

She pulled away. "I know why I threw up earlier."

"Why?"

"Because Sawyer said I was his girl. That was horrible. I don't love him. I love you. That just made me sick to my stomach. I won't be his girl ever. I'm your girl, Jack."

I smiled. "I love you too, Kate." Then I kissed her again.

"Alex is missing," I said once we pulled away.

Kate gasped. "When did she go missing?"

"During my speech. Karl told me."

"Where do you think she is?"

"Looking for Rousseau is my best guess."

Kate sighed. She was silent for a moment for a moment before smiling. "You know what we should do?" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Go and kiss in front of Sawyer."

"Kate, you said he'd kill me."

"Just to rub it in though. Wouldn't that be fun?" she said, smirking.

"I think I know something that would be more fun," I replied, returning the smirk.

"Oh? What could _possibly_ be more fun than getting Sawyer to have another outbreak?"

"I think I know one thing."

* * *

Kate smiled. I began to kiss her neck and I pulled her onto my lap. Kate leaned her head back as I played with her shirt. I managed to pull her shirt off and my kisses traveled down her body. She moaned and my fingers fumbled with her jeans.

Kate took off my shirt as I kissed her breasts. Kate sighed as she took off my jeans. I kissed her neck, and her stomach.

"Oh, Jack," she murmured, kissing my chest.

I smiled to myself as I kissed her breasts again.


	5. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I have finished writing this story, but there are seven chapters so you'll still have two more chapters after this one. I will be writing one-shots for a little while because I really need to practice writing them. So be sure to check them out when I put them up here on Fanfiction. Enjoy the fifth installment of The Right Thing.**

* * *

I laid on Kate's bed and she rested in my arms. A blanket somehow ended up on us as we were making love. Kate kissed my chest.

"Holy shit, Jack."

"What, Kate?"

"Do you have to be so goddamned rough?"

I smirked. Kate smiled and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," I replied. Then I stroked her hair, smiling to myself. I murmured sweet nothings in her ear. She smiled and giggled.

"I wish we could just lay like this forever," she whispered.

I kissed her hair. "I wish we could too. But we can't."

Kate groaned. "Why can't we be home. Then we could make love over and over until midnight."

"We'll get home soon. And then we can make love as long as we want."

She sighed and kissed my lips. "You're right." Then she looked at me, begging.

"Make love to me again, Jack. Make love to me again," she begged.

I looked up at her. I moved so that she was underneath me. I stared down at her naked body. Kate's hands rested on my chest. I looked down at her breasts and then kissed them.

Kate moaned as she caressed my chest. I kissed her neck and she tilted her head back.

"Oh God, Jack. I love you," she whispered. I continued to kiss her and my hands ran down her body. My hands felt her every curve, her every inch of skin. My hands ran up and down her legs over and over again. I cupped her thighs and kissed her whole body.

* * *

I walked down the beach on a high. The only thing on my mind was Kate. I looked out over the ocean and watched as the sun slowly set. I continued to walk down the beach. Soon I ran into Sayid.

"Jack, we got enough dynamite to put at each of the women's tents. Should we set it up now?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We should start moving people, especially the women, out of camp and into the jungle. Did you find Danielle?"

"Yeah. And that Alex girl was with her."

I smiled slightly. "I figured she'd look for her mother," I said.

"Who's going to start to get the women into the jungle?"

"Get Bernard. Have him take the women."

Sayid nodded. "How many guns do we have?"

"Four. Me, you, Kate, and Sawyer," I said. "Maybe have Desmond too. If Kate doesn't want to do it," I added.

He nodded and left. I walked down the beach and ran into Sawyer.

"Well if it ain't the Doc. Freckles feelin' better?"

I nodded. "She's much better," I said.

"That's good," Sawyer replied nodding.

"Yeah. Hey, will you stay at camp with Sayid and I to shoot the dynamite?"

He stared at me shocked, but nodded. "Sure. Who else is gonna stay behind with us?"

"Kate, and possibly Desmond."

Sawyer nodded. "Okay."

I patted his back and then walked away.

I walked over to Desmond. "Hey, Dez," I said, stopping in front of him.

"Hey brother."

"Will you stay behind with Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, and I when the Others come?"

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Sure," he said.

"Thanks." Then I added, "Some of the women are heading out tonight. We should hide tonight, incase they come early."

Desmond nodded. "Okay."

Then I left him to go back over to Kate's tent.

* * *

When I walked in she was sitting on the bed fully clothed.

"Hey," I said, smiling widely.

"Hey."

I walked over to the bed and kissed her lips. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I slipped my arms around her waist and picked her up. Then I spun around in a circle.

"Hey…oh."

I pulled away and looked at the entrance to the tent. Sawyer was standing there with a look of shock on his face. I put Kate down.

"Hey."

"I'm not…interrupting anything am I?" he asked, looking past me and at Kate.

I looked back at her and saw she was wiping her mouth looking embarrassed. Then I looked at Sawyer and shook my head.

"No," I said. "What do you need?"

"I was just wondering what we were gonna do with that Naomi chick."

I sighed. I'd forgotten about her. "Uh, we'll just have to have her go with the first group of women. Could you go and tell Bernard?"

Sawyer nodded. "Sure." He began to walk out of the tent when he stopped. Sawyer turned around. "Sorry," he mumbled. Then he left.

Kate looked at me and grinned widely.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Did you have something to do with what just happened?"

Kate, still grinning, looked away. I saw her cheeks getting red.

I shook my head. Then she looked back at me.

"You have to admit that was funny," she protested.

"Funny? Sure. Embarrassing for him? Yeah. Was it right to rub our relationship in his face? Probably not."

"He deserved it," Kate said.

"Sure he did. But did it have to be so…so blunt?" I asked.

Kate shrugged. "It was all in good fun," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Kate gasped. "Oh my God. I'm right and Dr. Jack Shephard is wrong? Oh no. What happened? Something big must've happened 'cause he's always right. Oh God. What's the world getting to?" she joked, laughing.

I chuckled and hugged her.


	6. I'm Late

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the sixth installment of The Right Thing.**

* * *

I crouched down in the sand, holding my gun steady. Kate was on my right side and Sayid was on my left side. Sawyer was crouched next to Sayid and Desmond was next to Kate. The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the whole beach. I guessed it was about midnight. The only noises heard were the crashing of waves and the five sets of ragged breathing.

I looked over to my right and saw Kate resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and slipped my arm around her waist. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her breathing slowed and she soon fell asleep. Not long after she fell asleep, I also drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and looked next to me. Kate wasn't there. I stood up and spotted Kate by the water, bent over. I rushed over to her. 

"Kate, are you okay?" I asked, stopping by her.

She glanced up at me briefly before vomiting again. I placed my hand on her back.

Once she was done, Kate stood straight and looked at me. Kate flung her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Jack," she murmured in my ear.

"Kate, it's okay," I assured.

"No, Jack. No. It's not okay. I'm late. It was suppose to come today. Oh God, Jack. I'm late…I'm late. This isn't the flu. I'm not sick. I'm…" she trailed off and began to cry.

I hugged her tighter, holding her close to me. "Kate, it's okay," I whispered.

She shook her head. "No, Jack. It's not okay. I was having morning sickness. I'm pregnant Jack. I could bet you anything in the world that I'm pregnant. Pregnant, scared, and nervous."

A surge of disappointment fell upon me. "You're not happy?" I asked. "You're not happy that we could possibly be having our first child?"

Kate looked at me, regret falling on her face. "No, Jack. I am happy. Trust me. I am. But what will…since we conceived here…I'm just scared. I'm happy, but scared."

"Oh, Kate," I said kissing her forehead. "You don't have to worry. We will be rescued. Soon. I promise."

She buried her head in my chest. "Oh God, I hope so."

"We will. I promise."

Then Kate glanced at me worried. "Jack, I can't stay at the beach. Once they come…"

"Don't worry, Kate. I already have it figured out. Desmond stayed behind. If you want to catch up with Claire and the others, you should leave now."

Kate looked up at me and then kissed my lips gently. I kissed her back. When we pulled away, my lips lingered by her lips.

Kate pulled out of our hug, took a step back, and handed me her gun.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Kate." Then I kissed her lips once more before she set off briskly into the jungle. I watched her go and then walked over to Desmond.

* * *

"Here, Dez," I said handing him the gun. 

"Where's Freckles?" Sawyer asked, standing next to us.

"She…we think she could be pregnant. I sent her into the jungle to catch up with the group."

Desmond took the gun, and then left. Sawyer gazed at me wit malice gleaming in his cold gray eyes.

I looked away and then walked back to my hiding place.

* * *

Later at night, only Sayid, Desmond, Sawyer, and I were left in the camp. If our plan succeeded, we would kill all the men that came for the pregnant women. 

"Well, Doc, seems like they're a no show."

I glared at Sawyer. "Will you shut the hell up?" I snapped, glancing back at the ocean.

A few minutes later, they came. I saw seven of them rushing up the beach with bags in their hands.

"Whenever they get close to the target," I murmured softly.

A minute later, I fired my gun. Two of the Others flew high in the air as the dynamite exploded.

Soon after I fired, Desmond, Sayid, and Sawyer followed suit. The rest of the dynamite exploded and after the smoke cleared, the seven men laid dead in the sand.


	7. The Rescue

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Well, this is the last installment of ****The Right Thing****. Thanks so much for reading. I still do not know if I should do a third story in this series (which would take place off the island) or not. You ideas would be great to hear. I would truly consider them. So, if you think I should write a third story, please let me know. Also, this last chapter is very short, but it is really sweet. So, enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning we caught up with the group.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed, rushing over to me. We hugged and she kissed my lips. I kissed her back and then looked at the other survivors. Kate stood next to me and held my hand tightly.

"We killed seven of them," I said.

Everyone cheered. Karl ran over to me.

"Was Ben there?"

I shook my head.

"Damn. Oh, I found Alex," he added.

"She was with her mom, wasn't she?"

Karl nodded. Then Naomi came over to me.

"My boat is coming."

I smiled widely. "So you got in contact with them?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes."

After Naomi and Karl left Kate and I, she kissed me.

I kissed Kate back and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms slipped around her waist.

Kate was pregnant, and we were going home. We were going home to start our own family. Nothing could be better.


End file.
